The proposed conference will address the potential public health risks presented by PDE-5 use among men with or at risk for HIV infection. Specific issues to be covered are: 1) the association between PDE-5 use and high risk sexual behavior, 2) the relationship between PDE-5 use and the use of illicit drugs, and 3) the prescription of PDE-5s for men who are being treated for other medical problems, including HIV. The conference is planned for May 6-7, 2005, and will be held at the Lister Hill Auditorium. The 22 invited faculty members include public health and policy experts from NIMH, FDA, NIDA, and CDC as well as leading researchers and clinicians from academic centers across the U.S. The audience will include approximately 100 representatives of government agencies, scientists and educators, service providers and the pharmaceutical industry. On the first day of the conference, panel members will present and discuss recent research on key topics such as the epidemiology of PDE-5 use, the pharmacological mechanisms and biobehavioral effects of PDE-5s, cultural and psychosocial models of PDE-5 use in high risk sexual behavior, potential benefits and risks of PDE-5 use among HIV+ men, and societal and policy issues. On the second day of the conference, the morning will be devoted to working group sessions, with the goal of developing recommendations in the areas of research priorities, educational priorities, medical and safety guidelines, and legal and ethical implications. The invited faculty will use the afternoon to produce a consensus statement to summarize the major findings and conclusions of the conference. Two products of the meeting are: 1) a "white paper" or consensus statement of recommendations and priorities, and 2) the meeting proceedings, a document that will include all research presentations, discussions and conclusions. Key personnel for the project are Raymond C. Rosen, Ph.D., Professor of Psychiatry and Medicine at UMDNJ, who will serve as PI, and Joseph Catania, PhD, co-PI, from the AIDS Research Institute at UCSF.